Slowhoof Blues
Background: Slowhoof Blues (born Slowhoof Caesar) is a stallion who has recently moved to Ponyville in hopes of settling down and making friends. He was born and raised in Canterlot, where he grew up as a somewhat happy and intelligent, but lazy colt, who had the privelage of living in one of the wealthiest families in the city. His closest friend as a foal was his grandfather, who taught him much of what he now knows about music. Unfortunately, Slowhoof took everything for granted until he was traumatized when his friend and hero passed away, which drove him to be thankful for friends and family, as well as to do his best at everything, especially trying to ensure that nopony else ever has to suffer. Slowhoof then started going by his new nickname, "Blues", and much to his parents' disappointment, he went on to persue music as a career, and immediately started touring with his band after graduating high school. After a year or two of touring, Slowhoof lost a bet that resulted in the loss of all their equipment, and the breakup of the band as well. He then started roaming Equestria with what little possesions he had left, when he wound up wandering into the Everfree forest, where his life in Ponyville would soon begin. Description: Blues is a tall, lithe stallion, with golden-brown eyes, a seafoam green coat, and a pine green mane. Personality: Blues is a friendly, laid-back pony, who'd rather sit around and soak up the sun than make a big deal of anything, but he's always willing to help in any way that he possibly can. He generally doesn't talk too much, mainly do to his fear that nopony will like what he has to say, but he is a great listener/shoulder to cry on, and gives good advice when he's asked for it. He also loves foals, and the feeling generally seems to be mutual. Cutie Mark: Blues' cutie mark is a single eigth note, representing both his musical inclination, as well as the loneliness he's felt his whole life (hence the presence of only a single note). He earned it after the passing of his grandfather, when he sat down at the piano and allowed all the sadness he had built up to flow through him, which also earned him his nickname Blues. Somehow he was able to find solace in this venting of his emotion, which gave him the strength he needed to carry on. He likes to think of the mark as a symbol of his grandfather, constantly reminding him to keep going. Skills: Blues is an extremely talented musician, capable of putting anything he feels into the form of a song. Relationships: Bass Drop'-' Blues and Bass Drop have known each other since they were foals, and have always shared a love for many things, the obvious one being music. Blues currently lives with Bass Drop in his mansion. 'Glados-' Blues was never really too interested in mares until he met Glados. She seemed to be a soul crying out in pain, which he believed he could help soothe. The pair quickly developed a strong bond, which he hopes will last. Glados also currently lives with Blues and his friends at Bass Drop's mansion. 'Kiryn-' Being the first pony he really met when he arrived in Ponyville (also the first to offer him shelter), Blues highly admires and respects Kiryn for her willingness to befriend him. '''Flash Draw: '''Blues considers him a good friend, and tries his best to help him in any situation, but Flash's tendency to flip at a moment's notice worries him, which causes Blues to be wary of trusting him. Category:OCs